Welcome, new leaders!
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: After the death of their beloved grandfather, Felicia and Lovino get handed down a very shady business, the family business of running a well know mafia group.
1. Letters

_My lovely grandchildren I will leave everything to them. Everything. I'll even leave the family business to you both I just hope you will accept it...let god hope._

A young fifteen year old girl nervously moved In her seat. She was looking down trying not to cry. Her fists were balled on her lap clenched the black fabric of her dress. Some of her brown locks escaped the hold if the srunchy.

"Hello, I assume you are the Vargas twins."She looked up with her hazel eyes to see a man in a black suit sit behind the desk and into a chair. His hands were folded on the table as he starred back at her and her brother who was next to her.

She tried to speak but nothing came out. Her throat was dry, as dry as a desert. She glanced at her brother, giving him a look that said you do the talking, I just can't. He gave her a small barely noticeable smile, and turned back to the man. "Yea, your right we are the Vargas twins. I'm Lovino and my sister's name if Felicia. Nice to meet you, ehh what's your name?" Lovino asked.

"I'm Christopher Cob, it's a pleasure to meet both of you, now shall we get to business?"

"I think we should" Lovino said.

"Well with the death with your grandfather he left a letter for both of you. In another letter he left he said only you two could see the two letters he left for y'all, no one else." The man grabbed a key from his neck and opened a cabinet. He went through a few folders, "ahhh I found it" he took out a peach colored folder and opened it. Inside were two envelopes. One being pink the other blue. He pulled both out, picking up the pink one he read the name that was engraved on it. "Felicia." He smiled at the girl who looked surprised. "That's you yes?" He asked her as he pushed the envelope to her.

"Yea that's me, thank you" she said as grabbed the letter gently. She looked at her name that was written in cursive also the letters were silver.

Christopher then grabbed the blue envelope and read the name. "Lovino, here you go" he gave Lovino the blue letter Lovino took it with head nod. "You guys can read it now."  
Both of the twin nodded, Felicia carefully opened the letter trying not to hurt any of it.

_Dear Felicia,  
I suppose that the reason you are reading this is, is because I am gone from this world. I know you must be hurting but don't cry, I wouldn't want you to cry over my leaving. I promise to take care of you from where ever I am now. Though I must tell you I have left a few things behind for you, something's you will have to share with Lovino. First I leave you the house in Italy, you know the one you always loved to go to when we went on vacation! Second I will also give you the beach house in Mexico, you will need it trust me. In the bank I left you a sum of money from my businesses use it wisely I know you will...I hope you know how to. Now for this part of the letter I want no one to know about, I'm trusting you that you tell no one expect Lovino since he and you will share this part of my life. Felicia I need you and lovino to take over the family business I never told you what it was until now. The business is, that I am the leader of a world known mafia. Now that I am gone you and your brother will take my spot as the leaders. I know both of you will make me proud, I left another letter to explain everything in my home in Spain that I gave to Lovino, But to get the letter you need a key which is in your house in Mexico. I told everyone I trust from the mafia that you and Lovino will be the new leaders. I love you my lovely granddaughter now I must say goodbye.  
Take care,  
Romulus Vargas._

Felicia looked shocked she looked over at Lovino who had the same look.  
"In the letter Romulus gave me he gave me four keys. Two for Lovino and two for Felicia." He held up two bags with each bag having two keys on each key there was a name tag. He handed one bag to Felicia and one to Lovino. "That's is all I have here" Christopher said as he stood up. He shook both of the Vargas twins hands. All three left the room. Once outside the building Lovino looked at his sister.

"By any chance have you also become a leader today?" He asked her.

"I did, and from my letter and this key I think we have to go to Mexico and then to Spain" she said as she looked at the paper in her hand. Lovino nodded with a smirk.

"I suppose so"

* * *

Now I know I'm supposed to be updating other stories, and trust me I will. It's just ehhh I have a bit is writers block isn't that fabulous -.-? though even with that I have decided to write this which has been on my mind for a while. I don't own hetalia, even though I wish I did! Sorry for any mistakes I did! ;~; now please review...i mean if you want


	2. Plane

Lovino fished his phone from his pocket, "so first I guess we have to find a plane to get to Mexico" he told Felicia who was busy playing with a butterfly.

"Huh?" She said as she was brought back to reality, "oh yea! To Mexico" Felicia then gave Lovino a questioning look. "But, fratello how will we go to school?"

"School doesn't start until another two weeks. We just have to come before two weeks are over" Lovino told the Italian girl. "Ahhh I found a plane that leaves in three hours how does that sound sorella?"

"Hmmm I think that's fine it gives us time to pack and stuff" Felicia said as she began to play with the butterfly again.

"Alright come on let's go home" Lovino grabbed his younger twin's wrist and dragged her away. Their home wasn't far from where they were perviously standing. Lovino grabbed his keys and opened the door to their apparent. "Go pack and we have to be at the airport an hour before the plane leaves."

Felicia saluted at Lovino "ah ah captain!" She said with a serious face that soon dissolved as she skipped her way back into her room. Lovino rolled his hazel eyes.

"Sorella, can be a real idiot at times" he said shaking his head as he walked into him room to pack. He walked into his closet and went in search for a suit case when he did, he began to throw clothes that would last him for a week, I mean how long could this tip last?

In Felicia's room she was carefully looking through her closet. She was debating wither she would bring mostly dresses or pants maybe even more shorts. She pouted how long would this trip take? Shrugging she packed enough clothes to last her two weeks. Felicia the ran into her bathroom she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. Running back she put the stuff into the bag and pulled it out of her room and into the living room.

Smiling to herself she threw herself into the living room's velvet couch. She grabbed the remote and turned on the tv changing from channel to channel waiting.

Lovino pressed the print button on the screen of the tablet. He was waiting for the plane tickets to print out so he and Felicia could be on their way. Once they were out he grabbed the piece of paper and walked out the bedroom door to find Felicia on the couch watching some cartoon. "Ready sorella?" He asked.

Felicia jumped off the couch and faced Lovino with a serious face once again, "as ready as I'll ever be" she said trying to use a deep voice. Lovino puckered his lips and moved away from the Italian girl.

"Ehhh?! Okay" he said as grabbed his luggage and walked towards the front door. Felicia giggled she turned off the tv and ran to Lovino following him out the door. They both walked towards lovino's car, Lovino threw their stuff in the car as Felicia just sat down. Lovino entered the drivers seat and started the car.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Felicia asked as her finger tips danced on the different buttons that were used to change the stations.

"I mean even if I said no you would still turn the radio on" the oldest Italian said.

"Yea I would" the younger told the older as she changed the radio stations. After a while she pouted she couldn't find a good enough song that she wanted to jam out to in the car. "Time for plan B!" She announced.

Chuckling Lovino shook his head "now what would be plan B?" He asked her. He watched as Felicia pulled out her iPod and she connected it to the car.

"This is plan B" Lovino paled he didn't like Felicia's type of music, and the ride to the airport was maybe around 50 minutes away, this would be hell.

Tapping her chin Felicia was looking for one of her songs. Cheering happily when she found what she was looking for she pressed the song title, and waited for the song to start playing.

_There's a pain i'll carry with me  
through the days i will dream  
of losing you  
of losing me_

_i'm not the man that you will need  
i've let you down entirely  
you're better off  
you're better off  
i'll let you go  
you're better off_

Lovino blinked the song didn't sound half bad as he kept listening to it. It was soothing and calming to him.

_kick me out and let me go  
you don't need me, i'm an angry soul  
shut me out and lock the door  
you don't need me_

_pick up all these broken pieces I have left behind  
i've left you behind  
pick up all these broken pieces I have left behind._

Curiousness got the best of him. He turned to Felicia who was humming to the melody of the music. "Hey Feli, what's this song called I've never heard this song on your music list, actual I've never heard you listen to this type of music before."

"It's called the manic by Amarante"

"Oh I've never heard of it..." Lovino said as he looked back to the road.

"Yea well Alice showed me it a while ago, that reminds me I have to tell her thank you."

Soon the duo got the airport. Felicia helped her brother grab the luggage, and into the busy building. As she walked around she noticed how packed the place really was. It went from children with their parents to pissed off business men yelling through their phones. Truth be told she hadn't been on a plane since she was around 10. It was the last time she went to Italy, if memory was right it was also the last time she saw her grandfather alive. A small tear escaped her light hazel eyes, quickly before anyone noticed she wiped it away.

Lovino walked to the place where their plane would be. Him and Felicia already went through all the security and stuff, and man that took a while. Felicia pouted she fell on the couch seat. "That was a long walk" she whinned at Lovino who rolled his eyes.

"You will live, and if you don't I'll just leave you here for someone to find you" he said as smirked. The Italian girl pulled out her tongue.

"Mmmmmhhhh" Lovino laughed slightly.

"Flight 54 to Mexico city, Mexico is now ready for passengers" a flight lady came out and announced to those who were siting in the gate to get onto the plane.

"Come on Feli, that's our plane" nodding Felicia got up she pulled her purse with her. Lovino just tightened his grip on his little red bookbag. Both walked up to the lady.

"Hello Mr, may I see your ticket?" She asked with a bright smile. Nodding Lovino gave her the ticket, she took a quick look and smiled again, "okay you seat is number 23 on the right side."

Felicia smiled at the flight attended. "Hello Ms flight lady!" She said happily. The lady smiled, she brushed away a strand of blonde hair from her face.

"Hello Ms! May I see your ticket?"

"Sure!" Felicia gave the blonde haired woman the ticket who examined the ticket.

"Your in seat 24 on the right side enjoy the ride"

"Thank you" Felicia said as she walked into a Hallway thing as waved back at the lady. She walked down until she found Lovino who was siting already reading a book. She skipped to him and plopped herself down. "Finally I can sit down! I've walked so much today" she whined again.

"You will be fine Felicia you aren't dead"

"Ha that's what you think I died a little today" she told him pouting.

"Take a nap you will feel better." Tapping her fingers on her chin she gave thought. Would it be. Good idea to nap. It's always good to nap. She grabbed lovino's bookbag and pulled out a blanket. Smiling she closed her eyes and drifted away. Lovino narrowed his eyes on the female, she messed up his very organized bookbag. One if the few things he kept organized.

"Our plane is ready for departure" the blonde flight attended said, with her smile.

* * *

i did it! I made a new chapter! I'm proud of my self well sort of...maybe. I don't know anymore. Any who this chapter seemed pretty boring but I will live I hope. Tell you what you think, review please

^(*^*)^~review,


	3. Mexico

"We have arrived at Mexico City, Mexico. Please wait for your turn to leave, thank you for riding delta" a brown haired flight attended said happily.

Yawning Lovino looked at a still sleeping Felicia. He wondered how she was able to sleep through the whole three hour trip. He decided that she wasn't going to wake up on her own so he shook her awake.

Felicia groaned slightly, as someone disturbed her sleep. She opened her hazel eyes to look at the person who took away her sweet dreams. It was only Lovino, well that wasn't so bad. She stretched her body out of the little curled up ball that she was in while sleeping. Yawning as she did so she looked back at her older twin brother. "We're here, are you ready?"

Felicia bit her lip, did she really want to get involved with the mafia? Was all it all worth it? She could easily say no and go back home and live a normal boring life. No, she was already here plus this was to make her grandfather happy. She would do anything to make him happy. Nodding determined she waited for their turn to get off the plane. Once they did so they went to the bagging area to get their stuff.

Lovino pouted as something hit him for the first time ever. None of them knew how to speak Spanish. "Felicia?"

"Yea?"

The girl who was leading the way towards the door turned around and stared at her brother. "Well I don't know Spanish and I'm positive you don't know spanish so what are we going to do?"

"Ve? Lovino I thought you took Spanish in school last year?" The Italian girl asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"I ehh did but well you see I just get so tired and umm I always feel asleep in her class I mean it was boring as fuck!"

"Lovino you said a bad word!"

"So what?"

"You're not supposed to say any bad words!"

"Oh well so what are we going to do?" Lovino asked once again to the ditzy girl.

"Veee~ I don't know how about we just wing it!" The girl cheered happily she grabbed the handle of her bag and opened the door to the airport. She smiled as she felt the sun hit her face. "It's so warm here!" She turned to Lovino again who began to put a hat on.

"I suppose so"

"Awww Lovino take off the hat!"

"I rather not"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"For me?"

"I said NO!"

"Fine" she walked even more until they were no longer covered by the shade of the airport. "Ehhh Lovi now where do we go?"

"Well I guess we get a taxi I wrote down the houses address on a piece of paper I guess we just give it to him or her." Lovino said as he pulled out a scrap of paper. Felicia nodded she began to wave her hand out in the air until finally someone stopped. Smiling back at Lovino they both approached the car. Lovino placed the bags in the back as Felicia sat in her set waiting for Lovino.

"Hola señor e señorita, ¿a dónde quieres que los lleve?" A man asked the duo, who have him a blank look. Nodding the man quickly understood. "Where umm to take you?" He asked his accent very thick.

"Oh" Lovino handed him the scrap of paper and pointed to the address. "Here uhh por favor" the man took the paper and looked over it, he flashed the duo a smile and nodded.

As they drove around Felicia was looking out the window, her eyes were sparkling with joy. In less than an hour they were in front if a peach coloured tall beach house. Felicia jumped out of the taxi she grabbed her bag an ran to the front door Of the house. Lovino stayed behind and handed the driver some money, he then grabbed his bags and walked up to the door step. Where he could see Felicia jumping from foot to foot.

"You have the key don't you?" Lovino asked as he put the bags down in front of his feet. Felicia nodded at his question. "Then why don't you just open the door?" Felicia blushed she opened her purse bag and pulled out a gold key.

"Ve~ I never thought of that." Putting the key through the key hole, she turned it and opened the large door. Entering the house her eyes grew wider. This house was huge! Yes it looked big but she never thought it was this big! Putting the key down near a table, she walked deeper Ito the house. "Whoa" came our of her mouth, while Lovino whistled in surprise.

"This house is big alright" Lovino said as he pushed his bags into the kitchen area of the house. "I guess we will stay here for a few days maybe just two" Felicia looked at him and pouted.

"But why just two days?"

"Because we will have to keep going, we have to go to Spain we can come back when we have more time which isn't now." Lovino's eyes hardened while Felicia pout became a frown.

"I guess your right" she then grabbed her purse and opened it looking for the letter from her grandfather. Glancing over it she sighed. "Just as I thought"

"What?" Lovino asked as he looked over at his sister.

"He didn't tell me where the key would be. I guess we have to search the whole house..." Felicia said as she folded the paper letter and put it away in her purse.

* * *

Hahaha who sucks at updating... Me of course. Do I have anything to say nope I don't think so. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even it seems like the chapter was just used to take space. the next one will be up soon! Bye oh yea my Spanish sucks...


End file.
